scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blade Runner
286px|center Blade Runner, im deutschsprachigen Raum zeitweise auch Der Blade Runner, ist ein dystopischer Science-Fiction-Film des Regisseurs Ridley Scott, der im Jahre 1982 erschien, genauer hatte er seine Premiere am 25. Juni, wobei er in Deutschland erst am 14. Oktober anlief. Er basiert auf der Romanvorlage Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen? von Philip K. Dick, weshalb ebenjenes Buch nunmehr hauptsächlich unter dem Namen des erfolgreichen Films verkauft wird. Anfänglich erhielt der Film eher zurückhaltende Kritiken, avancierte im Laufe der Zeit jedoch zum Kultfilm und ist nunmehr dementsprechend allgemein hochgelobt, nicht zuletzt aufgrund des Soundtracks des Films. Während das Drehbuch von Hampton Fancher und David Webb Peoples verfasst wurde, fungierte Ridley Scott als Regisseur und Michael Deeley als Produzent. Die Produktionskosten des Films betrugen 22 Millionen US-Dollar. Blade Runner fällt unter die Genres Science-Fiction, Thriller, Drama und Neo-Noir. Handlung In der Zukunft des 21. Jahrhunderts eröffnet die Technik ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, und dennoch verrottet der Baubestand der Großstädte ebenso wie das soziale Gefüge ihrer Bewohner. Deckard (Harrison Ford) ist ein Blade Runner. Als solcher jagt er flüchtige, mörderische Replikanten, die auf der Erde landen. Doch er verfällt einer mysteriösen Frau, deren Geheimnisse seine Seele korrumpieren könnten. Rick Deckard lebt zu einer Zeit auf der Erde, in der die meisten Menschen die Erde bereits verließen, weil es nicht mehr richtig möglich ist, auf dieser zu leben. Er blieb jedoch wie viele andere freiwillig zurück. Das exakte Jahr beträgt 2019. Im Film wie auch im Roman wird die nahezu verschwimmende Grenze zwischen Mensch und Androide als Thema gewählt; die Frage, was einen Mensch zum Menschen macht, da die Androiden selbst der Ansicht sind, auch ein Recht aufs "Leben" zu haben. Laut Blade Runner ist jene Eigenschaft die Empathie, zu welcher die Androiden nicht imstande sind. Cast Charaktere : Rick Deckard Rick Deckard, gespielt von Harrison Ford, ist der Protagonist des Films. Er lebt auf der Erde und verdient sein Geld damit, auf die Erde geflohene Androiden zu identifizieren und zu töten beziehungsweise zu vernichten, da diese oftmals eine große Gefahr für die Menschen darstellen. Er wirkt unnahbar, ist aber eigentlich ein ziemlicher melancholischer Mann. : Roy Batty Roy Batty, gespielt von Rutger Hauer, ist der Antagonist des Films. Er ist der Anführer der Gruppe Androiden, welche auf die Erde geflohen sind und die Deckard jagen muss. Sein kalter, berechnender Verstand lässt keine Fehler zu. Anders als viele andere Androiden jedoch zeigt er auch keine gespielte Empathie, sondern ist äußert zielgerichtet. Er hat eine "Beziehung" mit Pris. : J. F. Sebastian J. F. Sebastian, gespielt von William Sanderson, lebt wie Deckard auf der Erde, kennt diesen Mann jedoch nicht. Er wird als Sonderfall geahndet, da er einen sehr niedrigen Intelligenzquotienten hat, und lebt alleine in einem großen Gebäude. Abseits von seinem Status als Sonderfall jedoch ist er für überaus großes Mitgefühl in der Lage. : Pris Pris, gespielt von Daryl Hannah, ist einer der Gruppe von Androiden, die zu Beginn des Films auf die Erde geflohen sind. Sie ist demnach ein treuer Gefolge von Roy Batty, mit welchem sie auch eine Art Beziehung hat. Produktion 200px|thumb|Cover der DVD / Blu-ray des Final Cuts vom Regisseur Das Buch von Dick war im Jahre 1968 erschienen, doch dem Autor war zu Lebzeiten keine Popularität vergönnt. Mit dem Film jedoch wurde er zu einer internationalen Berühmtheit. Dick starb nämlich zwei Monate vor der Filmpremiere im Alter von 54 Jahren. Allgemeiner Werdegang Schon kurz nach der Veröffentlichung des Romans wurden Interessen in eine Verfilmung ausgesprochen. Auch Martin Scorsese sprach seine Interesse aus, tat jedoch niemals mehr. Produzent Herb Jaffe zeigte Dick ein Drehbuch, doch dieser zeigte sich nur unbeeindruckt und machte dies auch recht rüde deutlich ("Jaffes Drehbuch war so schrecklich ... Robert flog runter nach Santa Ana, um mit mir über das Projekt zu sprechen. Und die erste Sache, die ich zu ihm sagte, nachdem er aus dem Flugzeug kam, war: 'Soll ich dir hier beim Flughafen oder dann bei meinem Apartment schlagen?'") Es war schon seit 1975 der Wunsch von Hampton Fancher, Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen zu verfilmen und sein Freund Brian Kelly kaufte Dick 1977 tatsächlich die Verfilmungsrechte ab. 1978 konnten sie mit einem von Fancher verfassten ersten Drehbuchentwurf Michael Deeley als Produzenten für den Film gewinnen. Nach einigen weiteren Entwürfen gewannen sie im Jahr 1980 schließlich Ridley Scott als Regisseur, welcher sich mit Alien – Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt erst vor kurzem als Science-Fiction-Regisseur etabliert hatte. Fancher und Scott arbeiteten daraufhin an weiteren Entwürfen. Die beiden kauften Alan E. Nourse und William S. Burroughs den Titel "Blade Runner" für den Film ab, da Nourse einen Roman namens "The Bladerunner" veröffentlicht und Burroughs 1979 in einen Filmentwurf adaptiert hatte. Anfangs geplante Titel waren "Android" und "Dangerous Days". Scott und Fancher konnten sich in nicht wenigen Punkten jedoch nicht einigen, weshalb sie David Webb Peoples für eine abermalige Umarbeitung des Drehbuchs engagierten. Letztendlich wurde durch Scott das endgültige Drehbuch aus verschiedenen früheren Entwürfen zusammengestellt. Die Dreharbeiten des Films begannen am 9. März 1981, wobei diese durch Spannungen zwischen Regisseur, Schauspielern und Filmcrew sowie durch finanzielle Probleme begleitet wurden, denn Scott wurden die lange Produktionszeit wie auch die dementsprechend hohen Kosten angelastet. Nachdem jedoch die ursprüngliche Produktionsfirma Filmways abgesprungen war, gelang es Produzent Deeley, von der Ladd Company, dem Produzenten Sir Run Run Shaw sowie Tandem Productions das nötige Geld zu bekommen. Als die Produktionskosten schließlich mit 28 Millionen Dollar das geplante Budget überschritten, fielen die Rechte an dem Film durch eine Vertragsklausel alleine an Tandem Productions. Diese rechtliche Lage erschwerte später das Zustandekommen des 1992er Director’s Cut und des neuen Director’s Cut ab 2000. Rohfassungen des Films stießen in Testvorführungen Anfang März 1982 allerdings auf Kritik seitens des Publikums, weshalb die Geldgeber Änderungen am Film verlangten. So wurden zum Missfallen des Regisseurs eine Reihe von Voice-over-Kommentaren (geschrieben von Roland Kibbee) sowie ein Happy End eingefügt. Für letzteres wurde unbenutztes Filmmaterial aus Shining (Luftaufnahmen von Wäldern) benutzt. Die Voice-overs enthalten Hintergrundinformationen, welche die Filmhandlung verständlicher machen sollten. Casting 230px|thumb|[[Harrison Ford, Darsteller von Rick Deckard]] Insbesondere die Schlüsselrolle, Rick Deckard, war ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten anheim gefallen. Zunächst wollte Fancher Robert Mitchum für die Rolle engagieren, Ridley Scott wiederum hatte Dustin Hoffman in seiner Vorstellung als Deckard, doch bei diesem gab es anscheinend Differenzieren über die Vision des Charakters. Schlussendlich wurde Harrison Ford der gewählte Schauspieler, zum einen wegen seiner Rolle als Han Solo in den Filmen von Star Wars und zum anderen aufgrund seiner Interesse in die Geschichte von Blade Runner, zumal Stephen Spielberg Fords Talent in seinem Film Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes anpries. Außerdem war Ford auf der Suche nach einer Rolle mit dramatischer Tiefe. Neben jenen genannten Schauspielern waren laut Produktionsdokumenten zahlreiche weitere Schauspieler in Erwägung gezogen worden, darunter Al Pacino, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Burt Reynolds, Clint Eastwood, Gene Hackmann, Jack Nicholson, Paul Newman, Sean Connery sowie Tommy Lee Jones. Eine weniger schwere Rolle war die von Roy Batty, dem kalten, berechnenden Anführer der Replikantengruppe, die Deckard im Film jagt: Scott engagierte Rutger Hauer ohne ihn zuvor getroffen zu haben, da er von diesem aufgrund dreier Filme, die er mit ihm gesehen hatte (Der Soldat von Oranien, Das Mädchen Keetje Tippel und Türkische Früchte), vollends überzeugt war. Offensichtlich war Scott nicht der einzige mit der Ansicht, denn Philip K. Dick selbst nannte Hauers Performanz den "perfekten Batty". Die Rede "Tränen im Regen" Battys hatte Hauer selbst verfasst und Scott vor dem Filmen gezeigt. Ansonsten wurden für den Film auch einiger damals noch weitgehend unbekannte Darsteller gecastet: Sean Young als Rachael und Daryl Hannah als Pris. Soundtrack 250px|thumb|Das Cover des Vangelis-Soundtracks Die Musik des Films, der Soundtrack, wurde vom griechischen Komponisten Vangelis komponiert, der bereits mit der Musik des Films Die Stunde des Siegers zuvor einige Bekanntheit erlangt hatte. Der Soundtrack und damit Vangelis wurden 1983 für den BAFTA Award und den Golden Globe nominiert. Vangelis, Pionier der elektrischen Musik, verband in dem Soundtrack klassische Komposition mit dem futuristischen Klang der Synthesizern und sorgte im ganzen Film über für eine nostalgische, melancholische Stimmung, so sind unter anderem auch blues- sowie jazzartige Saxofon- und Trompetensoli zu hören. Ein Soundtrack-Album wurde 1982 in den Endtiteln des Films angekündigt, doch der erste richtige Originalsoundtrack wurde erst 1994 veröffentlicht, wobei auch dort nicht alle im Film spielende Musikstücke vorhanden sind. 2007 erschien zum 25. Geburtstag von Blade Runner bei Warner Bros. eine Box mit drei CDs, wobei die erste den Soundtrack von 1994, die zweite CD hauptsächlich zusätzliche Musik aus dem Film und die dritte neue Musik von Vangelis, "inspiriert" von Blade Runner, enthält. Folgendes ist die Auflistung des Soundtracks, wobei nur die offiziellen Tracks aus dem 1994 erschienen Album gemeint sind: # Main Titles (3:42) # Blush Response (5:47) # Wait for Me (5:27) # Rachel's Song (4:46) # Love Theme (4:56) # One More Kiss, Dear (3:58) # Blade Runner Blues (8:53) # Memories of Green (5:05) # Tales of the Future (4:46) # Damask Rose (2:32) # End Titles (4:40) # Tears in Rain (3:00) Umsatz Vom kommerziellen Standpunkt aus war Blade Runner ein Fehlschlag. Mit einem Einspielergebnis von etwas mehr als 26 Millionen Dollar spielte er in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika nicht einmal die Produktionskosten wieder ein. Unter dem Titel Der Blade Runner lief der Film ab dem 14. Oktober 1982 in den deutschen Kinos und verzeichnete etwa eine Million Besucher. Romanvorlage 250px|thumb|Eines der Cover von [[Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen?]] Blade Runner basiert auf dem 1968 erschienenen Roman Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen?, welcher von Philip K. Dick verfasst wurde, und unterscheidet sich in vielerlei Hinsicht von diesem (Spoilerwarnung). So ist die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Deckard und Rachael um einiges gekürzt und außerdem bleibt die gesamte neuartige Religion der Erdbevölkerung außen vor, wobei diese ein zentrales Thema im Buch einnimmt. So kann jeder Mensch mit einer Maschine einen virtuellen Aufstieg auf einen Berg antreten, wobei ein Prophet, der jene Religion erst "gründete", sie stets anführte; beim Aufstieg werden sie aber immer wieder von Hindernissen geplagt, doch sollte sich ein Mensch verletzen, so spürt jeder den Schmerz. Später stellt sich heraus, dass jener Prophet ein einfacher Schauspieler mit gutem Willen ist. Außerdem hat Deckard im Buch eine Ehefrau, mit der er häufig Ärger hat, die er aber eigentlich liebt, was ihm am Ende des Buches noch klarer wird. Des Weiteren hat Deckard im Roman ein Schaf; ein elektrisches. Allgemein gilt auf der Erde nämlich die Ansicht, dass es unmoralisch ist, wenn man kein eigenes Tier besitzt (sei es ein Pferd oder eine Katze), weshalb es eine allgemeine Grundbedingung ist, ein solches zu besitzen. Dass sich manche ein echtes Tier nicht leisten können, ist den meisten egal, quasi "Moralapostel", deshalb gibt es Firmen, welche elektrische Tiere herstellt (in der des Buches ist es die, in der J. F. Sebastian arbeitet, was im Film ebenfalls keine Erwähnung findet). Allerdings haben einige Menschen elektrische Tiere. Deckard bekommt von der Firma, in der Pris lebt, einen Vogel geschenkt, damit er die Tatsache, dass Pris ein Android ist, für sich behält, doch noch vor dem Annehmen erkennt er, dass jener Vogel auch eine Fälschung ist. Ganz am Ende des Romans findet Deckard schließlich ein Tier, bemerkt letztendlich jedoch, dass auch dieses nicht echt ist. Sebastian arbeitet im Roman wie bereits erwähnt in einer Firma, die elektrische Tiere herstellt, und im Roman hat jene Firma erstmals das große Ärgernis, dass ein Mensch, der denkt, die Firma sei ein echter Tierhandel (sie sind jedoch eine Scheinfirma), ihnen seine kranke Katze zuschickt, woraufhin diese stirbt und Sebastian, der eigentlich ein großer Stotterer ist, der Besitzerin die Botschaft überbringt, wo er jedoch vollkommen ruhig und seriös wirkt. Zeitweise ist es im Roman außerdem unklar, ob Deckard selbst ein Android ist, als er in ein Täuschungsmanöver kommt, wo eine Vereinigung von Androiden behauptet, sie seien selbst Androidenjäger wie er und dass er ein falsches Gedächtnis erhalten habe, wobei Deckard letztlich das Gegenteil herausfindet. Ein anderer Jäger der Vereinigung, der mit ihm die "Verschwörung" aufdeckt, ist laut den Androiden selbst einer und Deckard hat Angst, dass er ihn töten müsste, als dieser sich selbst testen will, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass sie gelogen hatten. Außerdem hört jeder Mensch auf der Erde, der noch ein Fernsehgerät besitzt, und wahrscheinlich auch so gut wie alle auf dem Mars eine Talkshow mit einem Moderator, der immer wieder trockene Scherze macht und Leute interviewt; später stellt sich heraus, dass auch er ein Androide ist. Zudem setzt die Regierung Werbung ein, um die Erdbevölkerung dazu zu bewegen, auch auf dem Mars anzusiedeln; jeder Aussiedler bekommt zur Hilfestellung einen Androiden (was mitunter für die Probleme auf der Erde sorgt). Auf der Erde ist es nämlich nicht mehr gut zu leben, da dort an den meisten Gebieten giftige Gase existieren, weshalb auch fast alle Tiere tot sind. Deckard jedoch bleibt einfach wegen der Nostalgie, doch selbst seine Frau zweifelt ab und an an dieser Entscheidung, denn sollte es irgendwann so sein, dass sie gehen wollen, könnten sie als Sonderfall, als infizierte des Gases, kategorisiert werden und dann niemals die Erlaubnis des Auswanderns erhalten. Viele andere bleiben jedoch auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Des Weiteren wird auch mehr auf die Situation der Menschen eingegangen, sowohl von denen auf der Erde als auch von den anderen, allerdings werden hier nicht jegliche Unterschiede aufgelistet, sondern nur einige sehr deutliche. Fortsetzungen Bücher K. W. Jeter, ein Freund von Dick, hat bislang drei Fortsetzungen verfasst. Die Rechteinhaber des Films gestatteten ihm das Verwenden des Titels "Blade Runner". * Blade Runner 2: The Edge of Human (1995) * Blade Runner 3: Replicant Night (1996) * Blade Runner 4: Eye and Talon (2000) Jeters Bücher sind hierbei eine Fortsetzung sowohl zu Dicks Roman als auch zum Film, was aufgrund der starken Unterschiede zwischen diesen beiden jedoch schwierig ist (siehe Romanvorlage). Um trotzdem einen möglichst breiten Leserkreis zu erreichen, benutzt er eine, sowohl in Bezug auf den Film als auch auf die Romanvorlage einfachere Sprache und bedient sich des Kniffs, Handlung eher zu erklären als sie darzustellen. Auf Deutsch sind bisher die ersten beiden Bücher erschienen, wobei der zweite Teil hier nur den Titel "Blade Runner II" trägt. Die Bücher erschienen im Heyne-Verlag. Der dritte Band ist im Doppelpack mit dem zweiten zusammen unter dem Namen Blade Runner: Die Rückkehr erschienen. Filme Der 1998 erschienene Film Star Force Soldier spielt laut den Angaben von Regisseur Paul W. S. Anderson und Drehbuchautor David Peoples, der auch schon für Blade Runner arbeitete, im selben fiktiven Universum. Außerdem sind aktuell Pläne für einen "richtigen" zweiten Film vorhanden. Ridley Scott wird als Regisseur zurückkehren und Ryan Gosling wird Fords Rolle des Deckard übernehmen, weil er sich ungefähr im selben Alter befindet, in dem Ford während der Dreharbeiten des ersten Teils war. Trailer Blade Runner 30th Anniversary AFI Trailer Blade Runner 30th Anniversary HD SD Trailer Blade Runner 30th Anniversary Trailer-0 Weblinks * Englischsprachiges Blade Runner Wikia. * Blade Runner in der Internet Movie Database. * Blade Runner in der Moviepedia. * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Spielfilme Kategorie:US-amerikanische Filme Kategorie:Britische Filme Kategorie:Hongkong-Filme Kategorie:1982 Filme Kategorie:FSK 16 Kategorie:Dystopie-Filme Kategorie:Warner Bros. Kategorie:Literaturverfilmungen Kategorie:Thriller (Film) Kategorie:Neo-Noir Kategorie:Dramen Kategorie:110+ Minuten